


Shh

by WellDoneBeca



Series: 8k Followers Gif Celebration [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M, Inspired by GIFs, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: @the-queen-of-it-all submitted: SPN dean x reader nsfw of course





	Shh

You struggled to keep yourself in silence.

You were in the restaurant. In the middle of a damn restaurant and still couldn’t bring yourself to stopping it.

By your side, wearing a goddamn smirk, Dean was wearing his best poker face while playing with your clit with his fingers.

“Dean,” you moaned softly, stroking his cock in your hand.

“Shh,” he moved to your side, kissing the side of your face. “You don’t want anyone to catch us, right?”

You thrust your hips forward for a moment, closing your eyes for a split of a second.

“If you don’t stop,” you groaned. “I’m gonna cum right here right now.”

Your boyfriend smirked.

“Well, you better do it silently, then,” he pressed your clit a bit harder and you contained a yelp. “The waiter is coming to see if we need anything else.”


End file.
